Neckties are worn by many individuals, including business people and those attending events such as weddings or funerals. Other individuals wear neckties as part of a daily uniform, such as wait-staff at restaurants or clerks in retail establishments. Unfortunately, neckties often cause the user frustration, as the user struggles to tie the necktie in a satisfactorily-appearing and functioning knot. Even if a successful knot is tied, the tail section must also fall at an appropriate position on the user's torso, or the user must retie the necktie. For some individuals, appropriately tying the necktie may frustratingly consume several valuable minutes in the morning. Moreover, the parents of young children often struggle with attempting to get a necktie positioned on a young child.
Conventional neckties are also generally one-sided, meaning that they are not designed to be reversible. Also, conventional neckties do not provide for the knot portion to have a different design than the tail portion.